


All I Need is Next to Me

by eddiesaspirator



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Time Blow Jobs, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's very fluffy at the start but then it gets more explicit, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Body Worship, Smut, So Eddie shows him just how much he loves him, richie is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiesaspirator/pseuds/eddiesaspirator
Summary: After they defeat Pennywise, Richie confesses his feelings for Eddie and they finally get their shit together. Eddie moves into Richie's apartment in LA, Richie finally gets to take Eddie out on a long-awaited date, everything is going perfectly. Except Richie can't escape the feeling of not being good enough for Eddie. So, rather than talk to him about it, he keeps everything bottled up, too scared in case Eddie takes one look at him naked and realises he's made a horrible mistake. But Eddie knows Richie better than anyone and he's going to make damn sure Richie knows just how much how much Eddie is attracted to him.------------------------------Or: Richie *really* wants to have sex with Eddie but he's too insecure about the way he looks so Eddie decides to show Richie just how fucking attractive he is.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 17
Kudos: 208





	All I Need is Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Reddie/It fic I've ever written so I'm super nervous but excited to share it! 
> 
> I love the idea of Eddie showing Richie just how gorgeous he thinks he is, and so this fic was born. It turned out a lot more fluffy than I expected but there's also a fair bit of smut in there too :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it :)
> 
> I would always love to hear your feedback!

“Morning Rich”

Richie rolls over to find a sleepy Eddie smiling up at him, reaching up to wrap his arm over Richie’s chest as he snuggles into his side, Richie leaning down to press a kiss to Eddie’s forehead.

Usually when Richie wakes up and looks over to see Eddie lying in bed next to him, the man who’s been in love with for as long as he could remember, he feels so overwhelmed his breath hitches in his throat and he has to take a minute to make sure he’s not dreaming. Some days, everything that has happened to them since he got that call from Mike all those months ago seems like a crazy dream Richie had and he expects to wake up in an overpriced hotel room at any moment, his tour manager yelling at him over the phone to get up as the memory of a short skinny boy with two fanny packs and an arm cast quickly slips from his memory like a wisp of smoke disappearing into the air.

As he looks down at Eddie curled up into his side, having fallen back into a light slumber and snoring softly, his breath tickling Richie’s chest, he thinks back to that day in the cavern under Neibolt house when everything changed. He remembers calling Pennywise a sloppy bitch and the next thing he knew, it was like his mind was being taken over by an overwhelming force, suddenly he had no control of his own body as he felt himself being lifted up from the ground. As he stared into the blinding lights coming out of the clown’s mouth, Richie remembers seeing a vision of Eddie kneeling on top of him smiling down at Richie, when suddenly a claw speared into his abdomen as Eddie was ripped away from him and thrown across the cavern, his blood still fresh on Richie’s shirt as Richie lay on the ground, in shock and unable to move.

He remembers waking up on the ground, Eddie leaning over him in that exact same position he had just seen him in in his mind and Richie felt a surge of panic rush through him, his body pumping with adrenaline as he did the only thing his mind could come up with in the moment, which was to grab Eddie’s shoulders and roll them both out of the way of the claw that appeared where they had been lying just seconds earlier. Relief flooded Richie as he tried not to think about how close Eddie had been to being stabbed in the chest, and in the heat of the moment, his body still filled with adrenaline, he did the only thing his brain could come up with. He grabbed Eddie by his jacket and pulled him down into a searing kiss, Eddie’s body frozen in shock. 

Before Eddie even had a chance to respond, Richie pulled away, finally coming to the realisation of what he had just done as he looked up at Eddie, whose eyes were wide as he stared down at Richie. Eddie opened his mouth to start to speak when suddenly they were both snapped back to the present by Pennwise’s screams roaring through the cavern, the shouts from their friends echoing off the walls, causing them both to jump up and shakily run over to rejoin the fight.

Nothing more was said about the kiss by either man, not until they finally made it back to the Inn, their bodies heaving with sheer exhaustion; after they finally defeated Pennywise, Mike pulling out his heart as the clown slowly shrivelled up into the rocks, the group ran out of the cavern, all gripping onto one another as they practically threw themselves out of the doors and watched as the building collapsed to rubble in front of them. Like when they were kids, they’d gone to the Quarry to try and wash all the dirt and grime off themselves, everyone laughing out of sheer relief about what they had just done as they splashed about in the water like children on a hot summer’s day. Eddie kept trying to make eye contact with Richie, but out of fear of what Eddie might say to him, Richie had been louder than ever, making everyone laugh with his jokes, but Eddie didn’t miss the slight shake in his voice which told him Richie had definitely not forgotten what had happened down in the cavern.

When they arrived back at the Inn, Bill and Mike with their arms around each other, Ben practically carrying Bev up the stairs, Richie had mumbled a quick goodnight before rushing straight up to his room before Eddie even had a chance to say anything to him. Eddie slowly headed up the stairs to his own room, unsure of what to make of Richie’s reaction. He had resided himself to just going to sleep and figuring it all out in the morning when his best friends’ words echoed in his mind (‘You’re braver than you think’) and suddenly Eddie determinedly turned around and marched back down the corridor, knocking tentatively on the door to Richie’s room, his hands shaking with nerves.

A very tired looking Richie opened the door, looking surprised to see Eddie standing there but a small smile still appeared on his face at the sight of his best friend.

‘We need to talk Rich’, Eddie says quietly, looking at Richie with sincerity. ‘Can I come in?’.

Richie just nods as he steps aside to let Eddie in the room, eyes on the floor as he shuts the door behind him.

Just as Eddie opens his mouth to talk, Richie speaks up with a shaky voice,

“Look Eds, about that kiss, I’m sorry. Wait, I’m not sorry about the kiss, I’m just sorry it made you uncomfortable because that’s the last thing I would ever want to do. I guess I just got caught up in the moment, I mean you almost  _ died _ man, like right in front of me, and I just thought I couldn’t go a second longer without kissing you. Because I love you Eds. Fuck, I’ve loved you my whole life, since before I even really knew what love was. And not just ‘I love you as a friend kind of way’ but the whole deal, the waking up next to you every morning, walking hand in hand into the sunset, kind of love. Eddie, I’m  _ so _ in love with you and I know you don’t feel the same way but I couldn’t keep it a secret any longer because I’m fucking gay and I’m in love with you and I-’

If Richie hadn’t been looking at the floor, too nervous to look Eddie in the eye as he spoke, then he would have seen Eddie surge forward as he cut him off by kissing him, reaching up to wrap his arms around Richie’s neck as he pressed his body against Richie’s. For a split second, Richie was too frozen in shock to respond, before he quickly came to his senses and his hands reached up to cup Eddie’s face as he kissed him with just as much ferocity as he had in the cavern, but this time Eddie was kissing him back and -holy fuck- Eddie Kaspbrak was  _ kissing _ him and it wasn’t a dream. 

Richie doesn’t know how long they stood there in his hotel room, it could have been minutes or it could have been hours, but all he knew was that kissing Eddie felt better than he could have ever imagined. He quickly became addicted to the way that Eddie’s lips felt against his own, the little sighs Eddie would make whenever Richie pressed himself closer to him, their bodies slotting together as if they were made for each other. He wanted to commit to memory the way Eddie moaned slightly when Richie pushed against his lips with his tongue, Eddie opening his mouth to allow Richie’s tongue to brush against his own. 

When Eddie reached up to pull lightly on Richie’s hair, Richie felt a spark of pleasure shoot straight down his body, a moan escaping from his lips as Eddie’s tongue mapped out his mouth. Richie didn’t even care that they were still both caked in dried blood and dirt, even after the swim in the lake, all he cared about was the taste of Eddie’s mouth and the feeling of Eddie’s skin under his fingertips. Kissing Eddie made Richie feel like he’d spent his whole life seeing in black and white and suddenly the world burst into colour around him, and he decided in that moment that he wanted to kiss Eddie Kaspbrak every single day for the rest of his life. 

Eventually they broke apart and Richie rested his forehead against Eddie’s as he tried to catch his breath, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with everything that had just happened. They stayed like that for a few moments, both breathing heavily against one another until Eddie pulled away slightly so he could look up into Richie’s eyes. Richie suddenly seemed very vulnerable as he looked down at Eddie, his eyes wide with anticipation, his glasses making them seem bigger than they were just like they had done when they were both kids, the feeling of familiarity causing a surge of warmth to rush through Eddie.

He smiled up at Richie as he whispered quietly,

“Just in case it wasn’t already obvious, I love you too Rich. I always have, even if I sort of forgot for a few years. The moment I saw you back in that restaurant, all those feelings I had for you as a kid came rushing back, I felt like I’d been hit by a fucking truck because suddenly all I could think about was you and how much I wanted to kiss you. When Pennywise got you, god, I was so fucking scared and I knew I had to do something,  _ anything _ , to make sure you were okay. And then when you kissed me, I couldn’t believe it. I’m so in love with you Richie, it almost hurts how much I love you.”

Richie’s eyes began to fill with tears as he felt his whole chest fill with butterflies at Eddie’s words. He was still not convinced this whole moment wasn’t a dream and he was going to wake up any minute but he could feel Eddie’s skin against his, he could  _ hear _ Eddie’s heartbeat pounding in his chest and suddenly Richie felt like the luckiest man alive. The guy who he’d been in love with since he was a kid, who made Richie smile bigger than anyone else and was the most important person in his life, had just confessed to loving him back.

“Eds…”, Richie whispered, his voice cracking with emotion as he spoke, tears falling down his cheeks as he reached down to press a light kiss to Eddie’s lips.

“Richie, I don’t want to spend another day of my life without you. I’m sorry if that seems fast and intense but I’ve spent the last 27 years miserable in a fucking  _ loveless _ marriage and for once I want to do something  _ I _ want to do. And what I want is you.”

“Huh, you wanna do me Eds, is that what you’re saying?” Richie said, raising his eyebrows suggestively at Eddie as a smirk creeped onto his face.

“Shut up Rich, you know what I mean”, Eddie said as a slight blush appeared in his cheeks, causing Richie to laugh quietly. “Although I can’t say the idea doesn’t appeal to me”, he added casually, smirking up at Richie.

Richie’s breath hitched in his throat as the implications of Eddie’s words went straight to his dick, his pants tightening slightly as his grip on Eddie tightened.

“Fuck, Eddie, you can’t just stay stuff like that to me without a warning”, Richie groaned. “You gotta at least let me take you on a date first before letting me into your pants.”

“Would you wanna do that? Take me on a date?” Eddie asked tentatively.

“Eddie, fuck, of course I do. I’ve wanted to take you on a date since I was 13. All I’ve ever wanted was you, with me, all the time.”

So that’s what they did.

The very next day, Eddie called Myra and told her he was filing for divorce (Richie held his hand whilst he made the phone call, rubbing circles into Eddie’s thumb as he spoke down the phone, and after Eddie had hung up, he practically tackled him on the bed with kisses, repeatedly telling Eddie how brave he was). Since none of the Losers wanted to stay in Derry any longer than necessary, they packed up their bags and left the day after the final fight at Neibolt, but not before exchanging contact details and promising each other they would all spend Thanksgiving together. 

Richie and Eddie, not wanting to be apart for any longer than necessary, decided that they would both go with Eddie to New York to pick up the few things from his apartment he wanted to keep, before heading back to Los Angeles together. Since then, they haven’t spent a single moment apart. The day they arrived on the west coast, Eddie moved into Richie’s apartment, having already arranged a transfer with his firm to their office in LA. Some might say it’s too fast, but as they told people, when you’ve got 30 years of lost time to make up for, you don’t want to waste another minute of your life. They both took some much needed time off work after everything that happened in Derry, just to be together and process everything that had happened. 

They quickly settled into their new dynamic; just like when they were kids, Eddie would yell at Richie for wearing his shoes lying on the bed and Richie would tease Eddie endlessly with his voices, except now the teasing ended with kissing. Eddie pushing Richie up against the kitchen counter whilst he’s making them breakfast, or Richie grabbing Eddie’s arm when he’s on his way out for his morning run, and pulling him down for one more kiss.

Richie even got to fulfill his dream of finally taking Eddie on a date, making reservations at his favourite restaurant in LA. When Eddie stepped out into the living room that evening in a black leather jacket (which Bev helped him pick out), Richie’s heart nearly fell out of his chest and all he could do was gape at the man stood in front of him, whilst Eddie awkwardly shuffled from one foot to the other, a small smile on his face at Richie’s reaction. When Richie was finally able to get up off the couch (it took all his energy not to strip Eddie of all of his clothes and kiss every inch of his skin there and then), they headed out to dinner. They sat in a secluded booth in the corner of the restaurant, giving them just the level of privacy they needed. The date was spent with the two catching up on all of the years worth of memories they had missed out on, Eddie laughing at all of Richie’s ridiculous stories and Richie holding Eddie’s hand across the table, playing with his fingers every now and then, still in disbelief that he was  _ finally _ on a date with Eddie Kaspbrak.

When they got back to their apartment that evening, they barely made it over the threshold before Richie pushed Eddie up against the door, kissing him with such passion that Eddie felt like his body might explode with love for Richie. Eddie’s hands made their way up into Richie’s hair, tugging lightly on his curls to pull Richie down closer to his height, whilst Richie was gripping at Eddie’s t-shirt to ride it up so his hands could roam across Eddie’s chest. When Richie’s fingers brushed over Eddie’s nipples, Eddie let out a moan as he pushed his body against Richie’s, their hard cocks brushing against each other. 

The two men stumbled blindly over to the couch, refusing to break contact for even a second, their shoes and jackets being kicked off in the process. Eddie pushed Richie down onto the couch as he settled into Richie’s lap, his hands gripping onto his arms as he continued to lick into his mouth, their tongues sliding against each other, the taste of the wine they drank with dinner still faintly lingering on their lips. Richie eventually broke the kiss, but only for a moment before he started to kiss along Eddie’s jaw, making his way to Eddie’s neck where he began to suck marks onto his skin. Eddie bit his lip, moaning quietly with pleasure at the feeling of Richie’s mouth on the sensitive skin of his neck as he began to grind down into Richie’s lap. The feeling of Eddie moving against his cock caused Richie to suck Eddie’s neck with even more fervour, as he moved his hips up to match Eddie’s movements. They continued grinding down on each other, both moaning loudly at the sensation, before Eddie threw his head back in pleasure crying out “ _ Fuck _ Richie” as his orgasm hit, Richie pressing his face into Eddie’s neck as his own orgasm quickly followed.

They stayed like that for a few more moments, panting against one another before Richie finally lifted his head to look at Eddie, their faces slightly pink but both of them smiling.

“Hi”, Eddie whispered as he gazed down at Richie.

“Hey”, Richie whispered back, laughing quietly. 

“Fuck Eds, we just came in our pants like a couple of teenagers”, both of them laughing now as Eddie slowly got up out of Richie’s lap to sit beside him on the couch, resting his head against Richie’s chest.

“I mean, can you blame us? We’re two sexually repressed forty year old men, it’s a wonder we made it through the front door.”

“Yeah, but next time we need to at least make it to the bed”, Richie replied, running his hands through Eddie’s hair as he spoke.

“Next time? Does that mean you’ll be taking me out on more dates then?”, Eddie said, smirking up at Richie.

Richie smiled down at him, pressing a kiss to Eddie’s head as he replied,

“Absolutely.”

And that’s what they did.

Over the next few months, Richie took Eddie to all of his favourite places in LA, Eddie enjoying how much Richie’s face lit up when they went to the penguin habitat, or the two of them just enjoying being able to walk along the beach after dinner, holding hands whilst carrying their shoes, just enjoying being in each others’ presence. After the first few dates, they did manage to make it to the bed before getting each other off, both of them grasping onto any inch of skin or clothing that they could find as they ground down on each other, the sounds of their moans filling the room as their orgasms hit. 

But, as much as Richie wants to progress further than hurried handjobs through their clothing, he hasn’t been able to muster the courage to initiate anything more than that, and Eddie hasn’t pushed him, seemingly more than happy with their current arrangement. Richie’s feelings definitely didn’t stem from a lack of want, hell it’s been a wet dream of his to have Eddie suck his cock since he was 18, but Richie was scared.

It’s not that Richie doubts Eddie’s love for him, Eddie’s told him he loves him every day over the last few months. More than that, Eddie  _ shows _ him how much he loves in the way he always wakes Richie up with kisses and snuggling in closer to his chest every morning, how he brings Richie coffee when he’s working on new material in his office, or the way he smiles over at Richie when he’s cooking them both dinner. 

No, Richie’s fear comes from his insecurity in the way that he looks. Richie’s seen what Eddie looks like just after he’s come out of the shower, with nothing but a towel wrapped around himself as he walks over to shuffle through their drawer for a pair of pyjamas (that in itself was enough to make Richie half-hard and nearly ignore all of his worries and insecurities and take Eddie to bed there and then). Eddie works out so he has freaking  _ abs _ and a sculpted ass that would put Greek gods to shame, and it makes Richie quickly regret all those late nights on the road eating nothing but take out food and beer and his non-existent gym membership.

It isn’t that Richie thinks he’s fat, but he knows he’s definitely heading that way with his pudgy tummy that hangs out over his jeans and the little bit of fat under his chin that peeks out whenever he throws his head back laughing. Whilst these aren’t new feelings (Richie’s always been a bit self-conscious about the way he looks, when he was a kid he hid it by making constant over the top jokes about how irresistible he was, everyone around him laughing along at the absurdity of his comments), now for the first time in his life, he feels self-conscious about being open and vulnerable in every way possible, in front of not just someone, but Eddie, the guy who he’s been in love with since before he knew what love was. 

And he’s so desperate to be good for Eddie, for Eddie’s first time not just with him, but with a man, to be perfect. Even though there’s a small voice in the back of his head that tries to remind him that Eddie  _ loves _ him and that he won’t care what Richie looks like because he just wants to be with him, there’s still an overwhelming part of Richie that suddenly hates everything about how he looks and the thought of Eddie seeing him naked terrifies him. The thought of being that exposed in front of the person he loves most in the world, and even the slightest possibility that Eddie might take one look at Richie and decide he’s made a huge mistake, makes Richie’s brain spin and his chest feel like it’s going to explode with panic. So, he doesn’t let anything go further than grinding down on each other on the couch, or lazy handjobs through their pyjamas in bed on a Saturday morning.

That is until one Friday night when he and Eddie are both lying in bed, Eddie reading a book whilst Richie leans against his arm, scrolling through his phone, his free hand intertwined with Eddie’s.

“Hey Rich”, Eddie says quietly. “Can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course Eds”, Richie replies, sitting up so he can face Eddie properly, as Eddie places his book down on the nightstand. 

“Is something wrong?” Richie asks, a hint of nervousness creeping into his voice.

“No, nothing’s wrong”, Eddie said. “I just want to ask you about something and I don’t want it to seem like I’m rushing you or forcing you into something you don’t want to do because I’m happy with how we are now, I really am, but I know communication is important in relationships and you said I could always talk to you about anything so...”

Eddie took a deep breath, “Is there...is there a specific reason why you’re keeping yourself covered up around me, Rich? Or why we haven’t had sex? And I’m totally okay with just doing what we’re doing now, hell it’s more than I ever thought I would get, but I just wanted to know if there’s a reason why...why you don’t want me to touch you? Is it something I’ve done? I know you’re my boyfriend now (Richie smiled at that), but you’re still my best friend too. And I just wanted you to know, you can always talk to me about anything, you know?”

Richie immediately curls in on himself at Eddie’s words, taking off his glasses as he rests his head in his hands, refusing to look Eddie in the eye. He wasn’t sure why he thought Eddie wouldn’t have noticed his reluctance to be touched under his clothing, how he automatically squirmed away whenever Eddie tried to lift up his shirt or how he would always take his clothes into the bathroom with him so Eddie wouldn’t have to see him wearing just a towel. But he had, of course he had, Eddie had always been able to see right through Richie, he was the person who knew him better than anyone else in the world. Whilst all Richie wanted to do was curl over and go to sleep and never have to talk about his insecurities with anyone, he knew Eddie was right, communication in a relationship was important and he wanted to make sure this relationship lasted forever.

So, finally, Richie took a shaky breath as he lifted his head to look at Eddie, putting his glasses back on with a nervous expression appearing on his face.

“I...I want to be good for you Eddie”, Richie said, his voice breaking as he spoke.

“What do you mean Rich? Why wouldn’t you be good for me?” Eddie asked with a look of concern, as he rubbed circles onto the back of Richie’s thumb for reassurance.

“Because, you’re beautiful Eddie and I’m just...not. I’ve seen you when you come out of the shower, or when you’ve just come back from your run. Fuck, Eddie, you have fucking  _ abs _ , like how many forty year old men do you know with abs?! And you’re so toned and so hot, so many times when I touch you I nearly come just from looking at you. You’re perfect Eddie, everything about you is beautiful, and you’re so  _ good _ . You’re like, the best person I know. You’re so fucking brave, after all the shit you’ve been through, you should be a total asshole. And I know we all joke that you are, but seriously, you’re kind and you have so much love for everyone around you. I feel so lucky everyday that I get to be with you and I still can’t believe that you wanna be with  _ me _ . Because...because I’m nothing like you Eddie. I don’t work out, my belly sticks out over my jeans, I can’t run for more than like, five seconds, before getting out of breath. I drink too much, my teeth aren’t straight, my legs and my arms are huge and I just...I just want to be good enough for you, Eddie. I want your first time with a man to be perfect, and I’m just so fucking scared I’m not good enough for you. Because you deserve that Eddie, you deserve  _ everything _ .”

Eddie paused for a moment after Richie finished speaking, his chest aching with the hurt he felt for Richie, and the shock at everything he had just said. With one hand, he intertwined his fingers with Richie’s, squeezing his hand for reassurance, as he cupped Richie’s cheek with his other hand.

“Oh sweetheart”, Eddie whispered, his voice full of pain as he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Richie’s and press the lightest of kisses to Richie’s lips.

“Rich, I...I don’t even know where to begin”, Eddie said quietly, moving away slightly so he could look Richie in the eye. “I love you so much, fuck Richie, I love everything about you. And I mean that, I truly do. You’re everything to me, you make me  _ so _ happy sometimes I think I might burst with it.”

Richie smiled at that, bringing their intertwined fingers up to his mouth so he could kiss Eddie’s hand.

“Rich, I have an idea. I could sit here for hours and tell you how much I love every inch of you but, I think it might be easier if I show you. Can I...can I do that?”, Eddie asked tentatively.

Richie paused for a moment, instinctively filling with panic. But he trusted Eddie, he knew Eddie wouldn’t do anything that would make him uncomfortable, and frankly, he really,  _ really _ wanted to get over these insecurities and have sex with him. So, with a nervous smile, Richie looked at Eddie and nodded.

Eddie smiled softly back at him, reaching over to press a tender kiss to Richie’s lips, only lingering for a second before he pulled away slightly, whispering “Tell me if you need me to stop at any point, okay?”

Richie nodded, smiling as Eddie leaned back in to kiss Richie again, this time kissing him more deeply, pressing his tongue against Richie’s lips until Richie opened his mouth, allowing Eddie to slip his tongue inside, Richie sighing as he did so. Eddie wrapped his arms around Richie as he guided him down to lie on the bed, Eddie hovering above him as he pressed his body against Richie’s, his hands reaching up to tangle his fingers in Richie’s hair as he continued to kiss him, his lips travelling from Richie’s mouth across his jaw.

“Fuck Rich, you’re so fucking hot. It kills me that you don’t know just how attracted to you I am”, Eddie said. “I seriously love everything about you. I love the way your eyes crinkle when you laugh about something. Your laugh is my favourite sound in the world, it always has been, ever since I was a kid. Whenever I was having a bad night, the number of times I wish I could have called you, just to hear you laugh, it always made me feel like everything would be okay.”

“Eddie…”, Richie whispered softly, his eyes filling with tears at Eddie’s words. Eddie pressed another kiss to Richie’s lips, before moving down to start kissing his neck. 

“Your neck, Richie, oh fuck. It’s so perfect, ready for me to just do this”, Eddie bit down softly at the skin, “then this”, he licked lightly over the red mark he had just made, “and this”, finally pressing another kiss before moving onto mark up more of Richie’s neck with his teeth. 

Richie could feel himself quickly getting hard as Eddie continued, his cock straining against his boxers, a small wet patch appearing on the fabric where precome was leaking out.

Eventually Eddie stopped sucking at Richie’s neck and instead reached down to grab the bottom of Richie’s shirt, as he sat up slightly so Eddie could lift it over his head, starting to feel vulnerable at being so exposed. But Eddie grabbed Richie’s hand and pressed a kiss to the centre of his palm, his eyes locking with Richie’s as he did so.

“I love your hands Rich, they’re so strong and they make me feel so safe. Whenever we’re walking and you reach out to hold my hand, I swear I love you even more, I still can’t believe I got this lucky.” Then Eddie began to kiss along Richie’s arms up his shoulder, his hands stroking along Richie’s chest as he did so.

“Your arms Richie, fuck. They’re  _ huge _ , and god, I love them. The other day when you were kissing me and you lifted me up onto the kitchen counter with just one arm, I nearly came in my pants, it was so fucking hot.  _ You’re _ so fucking hot, you’re perfect”.

Richie’s breath hitched in his throat at Eddie’s words, placing his hands on Eddie’s hips to pull him up for another kiss. Eddie smiled at Richie, running his hands through his hair for a moment, before moving and starting to kiss down Richie’s chest, sucking marks into his skin as he went. When he reached Richie’s nipples, he flicked his tongue out, licking at the pink nubs, which caused Richie to gasp as he threw his head back at the sensation. 

“I love your chest and your belly, Rich. I know you said you hate them, but I’ve never felt safer than when I lie on your chest, wrapped up in your arms. If I ever get panicked about anything or if I start to freak out, I know all I need is for you to hold me and remind me everything will be okay. You’re so strong and you make me feel safe Richie, you make me feel like I’m  _ home _ ”, Eddie said, his voice breaking with emotion as he locked eyes with Richie, who was smiling down at him, too stunned to speak, his own eyes starting to fill with tears.

As he leant up to kiss Richie’s collarbone, Eddie paused for a moment to hover over Richie’s heart. 

“I love listening to your heartbeat you know. It reminds me what it feels like to be properly loved by someone. You take care of me, but you don’t smother me like my mom or Myra did, you make me feel brave and like I’m actually capable of doing shit. You remind me how brave I am every day and I’m so fucking grateful for that Richie.”

Eddie takes a moment then to just look at Richie, lying there and trusting Eddie so completely and,  _ fuck _ , Eddie’s so in love with him it hurts. He smiles up at Richie, before shuffling down the bed until his head was resting against Richie’s legs.

Eddie moaned slightly as he ran his hands up and down Richie’s thighs, biting his lower lip in anticipation as Richie’s cock became even harder.

“Your thighs Rich,  _ fuck. _ You don’t even know how many times I’ve imagined having your thighs wrapped around me as I suck you off, I love them.”

“God, Eddie”, Richie said, his voice raspy with want as he closed his eyes, afraid if he looked at Eddie he would come straight away. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me”.

“I think I might have some idea,'' Eddie said, smirking as he leant down to press a kiss to Richie’s cock through his boxers, which caused Richie to let out a moan as he gripped the bedsheets, his whole body surging with pleasure. “Can I take these off?”

“Yes, god yes Eddie, fuck”, Richie said quickly, his voice shaking as he lifted up his hips so Eddie could slide off his last layer of clothing.

There was a pause before Richie’s eyes opened as he heard Eddie say,

“Fuck Rich, what the  _ hell? _ I thought you were lying, but, fuck, you dick is  _ huge _ .”

Eddie’s pupils were dark as he looked down at Richie’s hard cock resting against his stomach, licking his lips, his eyes wide with anticipation. Richie blushed furiously, unsure of what to say, before Eddie reached down and pressed a light kiss to the pink tip of his cock, whispering “Fuck I can’t wait to suck your dick Richie.”

Richie just moaned loudly, as he felt his dick twitch at Eddie’s movements, completely overwhelmed with everything that was happening because he couldn’t quite believe that Eddie Kaspbrak actually wanted to suck his cock. 

“Eds, Eddie, are you sure about this? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything you don’t wanna do”, Richie said, running his hands through Eddie’s hair as he spoke. Eddie just looked up at him, his pupils still darkened with want, as he replied,

“Rich, I’ve been dreaming of doing this for weeks, trust me, I’m more than okay”, before reaching down and licking a long stripe from the base of Richie’s cock up to the tip. Richie let out a choked sob, as he cried out,

“God, Eddie,  _ fuck _ ”, which only fuelled Eddie’s confidence as he leaned down to suck the head of Richie’s cock into his mouth. Richie gripped the bed sheets tightly, trying with every ounce of his will not to come immediately, as Eddie’s lips continued to travel further down Richie’s dick, his hands resting on Richie’s thighs.

As Eddie began to move his mouth up and down Richie’s cock, his lips reaching further down the shaft with each movement, Richie’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, his whole body wracked with pleasure as he was overwhelmed with only one thought of ‘Holy shit, Eddie’s sucking my dick. Eddie Kaspbrak, the love of my life, is giving me the best blowjob I’ve ever had’, and trying not to explode on the spot.

Richie reached up to lace his hands through Eddie’s hair, tugging lightly, which caused Eddie to moan, the vibrations sending another wave of pleasure through Richie’s cock as he squeezed his thighs around Eddie. 

As Eddie continued to suck further down Richie’s cock, his hand jerking off the bottom of Richie’s shaft that he couldn’t quite reach without gagging, his movements sped up and he began to use his tongue to lick the head of Richie’s dick as he did so, his hand gripping Richie’s thighs even tighter. One particular flick of Eddie’s tongue against the neck of Richie’s cock caused Richie to suddenly cry out,

“Fuck Eddie, I’m gonna come”, as Eddie lifted off of Richie’s dick. Richie’s whole body arched up off the mattress as he let out a sob, white spurts shooting out of his cock as his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his hands still tangled in Eddie’s hair.

After a few moments, Richie finally reopened his eyes, still panting slightly, and looked down at Eddie, who was leaning against Richie’s legs, smiling up at him.

“Fuck, Eddie, I think you killed me. I actually think you just sucked my soul out through my dick”, Richie said, letting out a shaky sigh, tracks on his face from the tears, his breathing still coming in deep breaths as his heart began to return to its normal rhythm.

“So, was that good?” Eddie asked as he sat up, grabbing some tissues from their bedside table to wipe his mouth and clean the come off of Richie’s stomach. 

“Good? Eddie, that was perfect. Fuck, I don’t even have the words to describe how perfect that was, I love you so much”, Richie said, reaching for Eddie so he could pull him against his chest, Eddie smiling as he lay down on Richie.

“Wait, fuck, do you want me to, like, do anything for you?”, Richie asked, sitting up slightly so he could look Eddie in the eye.

Eddie smiled sheepishly, a blush appearing on his cheeks as he replied, “You don’t need to, I came when you did Rich.”

Richie’s only response was to raise his eyebrows, his eyes wide in surprise as he looked down to see an undeniable wet patch on Eddie’s boxers, before the two resumed their previous position with Eddie resting his head on Richie’s chest as Richie began to comb his fingers through Eddie’s hair absent-mindedly.

“I mean, can you blame me, Rich? The sounds you were making were so fucking hot, god I want to hear you make those sounds every single day.” Eddie said, groaning as he spoke as he pressed his body even tighter against Richie’s, burying his head in Richie’s chest.

“Shit Eds, at this rate, I’ll be ready to go again in like five minutes”, Richie replied, the two of them laughing as Eddie planted a kiss over Richie’s heart.

“Seriously though Rich, I really want you to know how beautiful you are, in every way possible”, Eddie said quietly, moving so he was resting his chin on Richie’s chest so he could look up at Richie as he spoke. “I’m so fucking attracted to you Richie. Honestly, the only worry I had about me moving in here was how I was ever going to get anything done when you’re just there looking so  _ hot _ , all the time. God, it takes everything in me not to just drop to my knees and suck you off every minute of the day”

Richie sucked in a breath, feeling his cock start to twitch with interest at Eddie’s words, too overwhelmed to speak as he bit down on his lower lip, his breath hitching in his throat.

“But it’s more than that Rich. More than anything, I love your heart. You have such a good heart Richie, you always have. As a kid whenever I was freaking out about getting sick or anything like that, you always knew exactly what to say to make me feel better. Whenever I would feel myself on the verge of an asthma attack, you were always there straight away, reminding me to breathe and that everything would be okay. I mean, fuck Richie, you carried a freaking inhaler with you wherever you went in case I ever forgot mine. You’re truly the best person I know and I feel so lucky to have you. Sometimes when I walk into the room and see you there, I have to just stop for a second and take a moment because I just get so overwhelmed with how much I love you. I’m so fucking happy to be with you, Richie, I’m so lucky.”

Richie was crying now, tears cascading down his cheeks as he held Eddie’s face in his hands, gazing down at the man he loved with so much love and adoration for him he felt like his heart might burst with it. 

“And I want you to know you can always talk to me, if you’re ever feeling insecure, or you want to talk about anything, I’m always here for you Richie. I always have been and I always will be, just like you are for me. Okay sweetheart?”, Eddie says softly. Richie nods, a smile on his face as he whispers back, “Okay.”

“I love you Richie, I love  _ every _ single thing about you. I love how much you love and care about all of your friends, the way you can make any little kid laugh with your voices, how you always know exactly what to say whenever I’ve had a shit day at work or the way you make me feel like I’m enough”, Eddie said, reaching up to press a gentle kiss to Richie’s lips as he ran his fingers through his curls. “You are so worthy of love Rich, I hope you know that. You deserved to be  _ so _ loved.”

And finally,  _ finally _ , Richie believed him. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is [@eddiesaspirator](https://twitter.com/eddiesaspirator) and my tumblr is [@sunsinksdownnocurfew](https://sunsinksdownnocurfew.tumblr.com) come and chat to me on there so we can scream together about Richie and Eddie.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, all feedback, kudos and comments are so appreciated! :)


End file.
